The present disclosure is related to a fixed focus imaging lens for forming optical images of subjects onto an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). The present disclosure is also related to an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens that performs photography such as a digital still camera, a cellular telephone with a built in camera, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a smart phone, a tablet type terminal, and a portable gaming device.
Accompanying the recent spread of personal computers in households, digital still cameras capable of inputting image data such as photographed scenes and portraits into personal computers are rapidly becoming available. In addition, many cellular telephones, smart phones, and tablet type terminals are being equipped with camera modules for inputting images. Imaging elements such as CCD's and CMOS's are employed in these devices having photography functions. Recently, the resolutions of these imaging elements are increasing, and there is demand for increased resolution and increased performance in imaging lenses. This trend is particularly significant in smart phones. In recent years, six lens configurations are becoming the mainstream in imaging lenses which are mounted in smart phones. The imaging lens disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0040357 below has been proposed as an imaging lens having a six lens configuration in the above field.